muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Sparks Fly
'''Sparks Fly - '''singel Taylor Swift z płyty Speak Now Tekst piosenki The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm And I'm a house of cards You're the kind of reckless that should Send me running but I kinda know that I won't get far And you stood there in front of me Just close enough to touch Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain Cause I see sparks fly Whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes baby As the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around Cause I see sparks fly Whenever you smile My mind forgets to remind me You're a bad idea You touch me once and it's really something You find I'm ever better than You imagined I would be I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but with you I know it's no good And I could wait patiently But I really wish I would Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain Cause I see sparks fly Whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes baby As the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around Cause I see sparks fly Whenever you smile I run my fingers through your hair And watch the lights go wild Just keep on keeping your eyes on me It's just wrong enough to make it feel right And lead me up the staircase Won't you whisper soft and slow I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain Cause I see sparks fly Whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes baby As the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around Cause I see sparks fly Whenever you smile Sparks fly, baby smile And the sparks fly Tłumaczenie tekstu Twoje ruchy są dokładnie jak burza A ja jestem domkiem z kart Jesteś typem ryzyka, które powinno wywołać we mnie Odruch ucieczki, ale Jakby trochę wiem, że nie zajdę za daleko I stanąłeś tam przede mną Wystarczająco blisko, bym mogła cię dotknąć Wystarczająco blisko, bym miała nadzieję, że nie widziałeś o czym wtedy myślałam Rzuć wszystko natychmiast Spotkajmy się w lejącym deszczu Pocałuj mnie na chodniku Zabierz ból Bo widzę latające iskry Za każdym razem, kiedy się uśmiechasz Zdobądź mnie tymi zielonymi oczyma, kochanie Kiedy zgasną światła Daj mi coś, co będzie ze mną, kiedy ty będziesz daleko Bo widzę latające iskry Za każdym razem, kiedy się uśmiechasz Mój rozum zapomina przypomnieć mi Że jesteś złym pomysłem Dotkniesz mnie raz i to jest naprawdę coś Uświadamiasz sobie, że jestem nawet lepsza Niż wyobrażałeś sobie, że będę Stoję na baczność do końca świata, ale z tobą Wiem, że to nie jest dobre I mogłabym cierpliwie czekać Ale naprawdę chciałabym żebyś Rzucił wszystko natychmiast Spotkał się ze mną w lejącym deszczu Pocałował mnie na chodniku Zabrał ból Bo widzę latające iskry Za każdym razem, kiedy się uśmiechasz Zdobądź mnie tymi zielonymi oczyma, kochanie Kiedy zgasną światła Daj mi coś, co będzie ze mną, kiedy ty będziesz daleko Bo widzę latające iskry Za każdym razem, kiedy się uśmiechasz Przeczesuję palcami twoje włosy I widzę jak światła szaleją Po prostu nie odrywaj ode mnie wzroku To jest na tyle niewłaściwe, by czuć się dobrze I poprowadź mnie na górę po schodach Wyszepcz delikatnie i wolno Zaimponowałeś mi tak jak pokaz sztucznych ogni Rzuć wszystko natychmiast Spotkajmy się w lejącym deszczu Pocałuj mnie na chodniku Zabierz ból Bo widzę latające iskry Za każdym razem, kiedy się uśmiechasz Zdobądź mnie tymi zielonymi oczyma, kochanie Kiedy zgasną światła Daj mi coś, co będzie ze mną, kiedy ty będziesz daleko Bo widzę latające iskry Za każdym razem, kiedy się uśmiechasz Latają iskry, kochanie, uśmiechnij się A polecą iskry Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Taylor Swift